


As we are floating in the blue

by kyischaotic



Series: Ky's Freeform Haiku-Style Poetry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EMPHASIS ON FREEFORM!!!, Haiku, Haiku Inspired, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Second Person, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Poetry, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyischaotic/pseuds/kyischaotic
Summary: Just some haiku-style freeform poetry I wrote back in February about a couple of pining idiot wizards.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Ky's Freeform Haiku-Style Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. I am softly watching you

**Author's Note:**

> Understand that I use the term haiku VERY loosely! I am merely using the five, seven, five, syllable arrangement used in traditional haikus. When I get stuck in a bit of a block, writing under restraints like this helps me to focus and actually get some words down on paper. In a weird way, I often end up finding more freedom writing with LESS freedom haha. Because it forces me to focus on one thing and not feel so scatterbrained.
> 
> Story and chapter titles taken from  I Love You by Woodkid 
> 
> Now, onto the show!

┏━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━┓

the glare of the sun  
leather and broomstick polish  
gold skin glistening

unruly black hair  
falling wildly into two  
green eyes bright alive

a nose dusted red  
a paint spatter of freckles  
and cheeks flushed crimson

charismatic lips  
part in a long ragged breath  
then quirk an eased smile

a bead of sweat falls  
begging to be brushed away  
your eyes follow its trail

calloused hands wipe off  
what jealous pale ones cannot  
would not dare dream of

nails bitten to quick  
fingers asking to be held  
intoxicating

your gaze follows him  
crisp air stolen from your lungs  
as he smiles and laughs

every day he flies  
every day you watch him fly  
even in rainfall

he throws his head back  
arms stretched tongue catching rain drops  
like none can touch him

it makes you want to  
makes you want to taste the rain  
on his carefree lips

makes you yearn to fly  
like nothing else matters but  
you two and the sky

┗━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━┛


	2. Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation but from Harry's perspective.

┏━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━┓

he's watching again  
eyes glued to your every move  
peaceful as you fly

it makes you wonder  
if he'll join you here one day  
slytherin coward

he always watches  
how does he remain so blind  
can he not see it?

how lonely it gets  
staying up here in the sky  
alone day after day

six years you sought his  
undivided attention  
and he would seek yours

two sides of a coin  
both having something to prove  
you can see it now

you've always had his  
but now have no idea  
what to do with it

how to make him see  
that he's always had yours too  
since madam malkin's

what's it gonna take  
how many longing gazes  
darting looks at lips

attempts at small talk  
apologies forgiveness  
lingering touches

he's not very sly  
despite what houses suggest  
and you're a coward

but you've grown tired  
of dancing in this circle  
of duets alone

the rain is pouring  
you find that icy blue gaze  
and it snaps to yours

terror shame intrigue  
you think he's going to run  
but you don't let him

you offer a hand  
an invitation a chance  
to join in your dance

┗━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━┛

**Author's Note:**

> Story continued from Harry's perspective in the next chapter ;)


End file.
